The Mystery Behind The Unknown
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: People always say that Danny Fenton is a strange kid. Danny always says that he can see ghosts but no one believed him. Not even his family. His 'lies' eventually gave him bad karma. He was never seen again and disappeared. Seventy years later, a girl and her father moved into the same old house that Danny was last seen... Rated T for bad language and violence. Inspired by echoly.


**A.N: Hey my fellow readers, it has been such a long time. I know my other stories have not been written or updated for such a while and I am very sorry. This is going to be a rewrite of Our Ghostly Friend that will have my character but she will be completely different. Since I heard complainants about her replacing Sam which she will not. Basically Danny will be like in Prologue of Our Ghostly Friend but more detailed and tiny bit different. This story is still inspired by the author, ectoly.**

**Anyways before this story starts my other stories will be on paused for not being updated for a while. If you don't like it, I am very sorry. **

**Finally you are at the end of this note, this new story will begin and I will try to write a lot for all of my readers. If you have read this entire note of mine, Danny will give you a big hug. **

**Danny: I-I didn't say that...**

**Moon: Sorry Danny but you have to do it. *smirks darkly* Or else...**

**Danny: *gulps***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Enjoy this wonderful story!~**

Prologue

_Danny Fenton. When he turned the age of fourteen, he was the most strangest and freakish kid you will ever meet. The boy always says that can see ghosts, but no one believed him. Expect for his only one friend but that didn't really matter, he was still the strangest out of his family. Even though he is part of the family of ghost hunters, he still strange..._

_People always called him names. Freak. Ghost boy. Or that strange kid. He always was bullied and nobody cared about him getting hurt. _

_Despite his parents being ghost hunters after so many times that Danny said that he saw a ghost they stopped believing the words he always say. They always shoo him away and go back on making their strange inventions. His older sister didn't believe in ghosts and she always says that they aren't even real and they should give up on that belief. But their parents doesn't give up which is very typical of them. _

_One day, Danny said that he once saw his Uncle Vlad in the kitchen that died a few weeks ago but his parents or sister weren't fazed by him seeing a 'ghost'. _

_He felt so alone and sad. No one believe in him anymore after seeing these supernatural creatures. He just felt so alone. So very very alone. _

_From seeing these things, his parents took him to many __therapist sessions but they didn't help one bit. It only made it worse. _

_The one thing that he kept to himself is that he might be lying. After all some kids do have wild imaginations. Oh yes, probably even for teenagers...sure. Thankfully the fourteen year old was smart enough to pull up with the "psychic" thing for a while and was able to convince to many doctors even though he was put on medicine a few times because of his 'problems' or 'special case'. _

_His mother was too concern to notice that he doesn't need the sessions or the help from doctors. However his father was just too stupid to notice. _

_Sadly after a few months of being done with sessions and medicine for a few days his lies eventually caught up to him. They eventually chained him up in a creepy way. He starts having strange dreams of a familiar place which is surprisingly his parents lab with unfamiliar people. His parents was not in the dream which was weird since it is their lab, not even his older sister. He notice the details of the lab that it was dusty and old like none of the stuff was used for many years. He saw one person standing in front of a huge old pod that would hold someone for testing like in those supernatural movies. This person was a female with brown hair that had blue streaks. Danny could not see her face because the unknown girl was facing her back to him. She was facing the huge dusty pod. The shocking part of the pod was that there was someone floating inside of _it_. That someone has snow white hair and was __naked. That someone looked like _him_. His eyes widened in fear and he tried to take a step back but he couldn't move. He saw the unknown girl starting to turn around but all he saw was her emerald green eyes and then darkness. _

_That dream was very unusual to the fourteen year old and he did not like it one bit..._

_As he woke up, Danny felt a chill go down his spine. He shrugged it off and did his usual routine for school. However the area in his house feels cold all of a sudden... _

_'Maybe mom lowered the temperature in the house.' He mused to himself, shrugging it off again. _

_But that did not stop his worrying about the strange things happening to him. And it wasn't about seeing ghosts. Since being so cold, he ended up putting a long sleeve shirt over his regular t-shirt. Then he head to school. _

_When he was walking to school, he had the strangest feeling that someone was following him. Danny kept on looking back but he saw no one. It was very strange and quiet to him...to quiet._

_The fourteen year old told his only friend, Sam Manson who is a goth that loves creepy and supernatural stuff. That is probably why she hangs around him because of his sight of seeing ghosts. She tried to help giving him advice that is like saying that he is haunted but the fourteen year old didn't believe any of that. Sadly the advice didn't help him at all._

_When Danny got home, his parents ask him if he saw any ghosts but their emotions about it was very __unenthusiastic. He just shook his head and headed to his room to do homework and rest from a tiring day of school. He closed the door and flop onto the bed with a sigh _

_Nevertheless he felt something was wrong. It felt like there was goosebumps on his arms. Consciously he rubs his arms to try to get rid of the chills and goosebumps. It was then he look at his mirror that earn a horrified look from him. Slowly he gets up from the bed and walks to the mirror. His whole entire body was fading. Appearing and disappearing like a pattern going over and over again. However his entire appearance has changed too in the mirror. His normal raven black hair turn to a snow white and his regular baby blue eyes change to an unusual bright __electric green. He looks like the person that has the similar characteristics that was trapped in the abandon pod from his dream. Quickly with panic, he check his hand but they weren't fading in and out of existence which was weird..._

_Danny ran out of his room and down the stairs and call down to the lab to his parents. "MOM! DAD! MY REFLECTION IS GONE!"_

_His mother said that it was good for him while his father said nothing. All they cared about were their inventions but not about Danny's situation. He said nothing to answer back as he had no idea what to do. But he figures since he was tired from school, maybe he was seeing things and just needed some sleep. Knowing that it was a good idea, he headed back to his room and went to sleep._

_The next morning, it didn't get any better. He look more transparent but no one notice or care. When he tried to scream there was an echo in his voice. These problems were starting to scare him. When he was in homeroom and his teacher call his name. He said he was here but the teacher didn't hear him after a few times. It was like his calls were distant to everyone even to Sam as it continued all day. He didn't know if they were just ignoring him on purpose or his voice was really distant to them. As the last period came for the day, he just couldn't take anymore as people still weren't noticing him at all. _

_He ran._

_When he got back to his house instead of opening the door with the door knob, he went through the door since it looked like he couldn't touch anything anymore. From his vision, he saw that his head wasn't his normal hair color instead it was snow white. Danny tried to talk to his parents or sister but they couldn't hear him or see him anymore. This saddens him greatly. He told himself stories about himself and he didn't know what to do about his situation._

_Now he is officially alone._

_After a few days of being alone, the only thing he saw was darkness after that. Nobody knows what ever happened to that strange Fenton kid._

_Like they always say about him: that one seriously strange kid._

**There we go all finish. I know this is similar to echoly but it is the inspiration of her one-shot. To be honest, I really thing this prologue was more longer, detailed and much better than the last one I wrote. Thank you for those who read this chapter. I know this story doesn't really have a greater amount of words but it will be greater in the future. Now I shall continue onto the next chapter. If you have any questions of this chapter just review or email me on here. I really hope all of you enjoy this chapter. **

**Please Review Everyone!**

**Your fellow author,**

**~The Moon Is Shinning in the Dark **


End file.
